Akurah Akagami
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: cinco años despues de dejar a su tripulacion nos encontramos con una nueva persona que tiene un pasado muy oscuro que liga a ella y a su hijo ace con el rey pirata monkey d luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo en esta historia que como ya saben es la conti de "la gran aventura que es el amor"**

**Para que los que no leyeron la anterior historia les doy un resumen: nami le hizo creer a todos que había muerto y se fue con shanks a seguir con un tipo de alianza secreta que tienen con la marina los yonkous los shichibukai y los revolucionarios**

**Pero paso un inconveniente, nami y luffy estuvieron "juntos" antes de que ella "muriera" y….el resto lo descubren ustedes**

**Sin mas aquí el primer capitulo**

**REENCUENTRO**

Era el quinto año desde que había dejado el barco, desde que los dejo a todos, desde que lo dejo a el

Su entrenamiento había empezado una vez que se había recuperado de las heridas y de…

-KACHAN!-grito el pequeño entrando a la habitación de la akage, era un niño de unos cuatro años pero que parecía de seis en verdad era muy inteligente, tenia el cabello color rojizo como el de nami, ojos negris y piel clara que vestia una camiseta con un logo de los mugiwara y unos shorts azules

-¿Qué sucede ace?-dijo cargando al pequeño en sus piernas

-el abuelo dice que te des prisa-

-jeje ya sabes que a shanks no le gusta que le digas abuelo, le hace sentir viejo-

-lo se pero es divertido hacerlo enojar-

-ya voy, dile que estare hai en unos minutos-

-ok! Ha! Kachan al rato me puedes contar la historia de cuando entrenaste con la shichibukai?-

-claro…pero ya vete devo cambiarme y alistarme-

-shishishishi, claro kachan!-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Cuanto había cambiado en esos años.

El cabello mas largo,una ropa que se parecía a la de shanks y mas de cuatro años de experiencia en batalla había entrenado con los mejores,entreno con 4 de los 7 shichibukai y vencio a 6 incluido kuma, vencio a los yonkous y a los almirantes de la marina entreno con grap y logro vencerlo, aprendio a dominar el haki y sabia usarlo mucho mejor que shanks,era una gran peleadora y espadachín.

Pero no estaba completa, tenia a su hijo, un hijo de el, del hombre que amaba

Un hijo de luffy

Nunca dejo de amarlo, y mucho menos después de enterarse que estaba embarazada de el, pero no saia si el la amaba tanto como ella aun.

-akurah, ya es hora date prisa-dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación de la akage

-no es un dia tan especial como para celebrar ¿no?-

-es un dia demasiado especial, es increíble que no te alegre tener un titulo de shichibukai, digo lograste vencer a 6, incluidos kuma y boa hankoc eso es una azaña-

-no es nada que los hombres se le queden viendo tan embobados como para no dejar de ataquar una roca no es mi culpa-

-Ouch eso dolio, además deverias asistir, va a venir el.-

-que? Pero dijiste que no deveria..-

-el no te reconocerá, ya no eres nami,¿recuerdas?-

-tienes…tienes razón, gracias, shanks-

Mas tarde ese dia mientras la tarde se haca presente se podía divisar el barco del actual rey de los piratas acercándose al red forcé

-casi llegamos-dijo el espadachín desde el puesto de vigia a la mujer a su lado

-aja-respondio la arqueóloga en un total desentendimiento

-que te sucede-pregunto

-no es nada pero gracias por preocuparte zoro-

-no te creo, pero esta bien, si no quieres hablar no te presionare-dijo bajando del puesto de vigia donde se encontraba una niña de cabellos verdes de unos 3 años jugando con una espada de madera junto con luffy

-si supieras…-dijo la arqueóloga viendo al senchou para luego voltear a ver el barco de shanks

-nami….deves decírselo-volvio a decir divisando a la akage desde el puesto, en verdad estaba cambiada, ya no era la chica que aparecia en su cartel de wanted hace solo 5 años ahora era una pirata, y lo que seria pronto, una shichibukai

-que miras robin?-dijo el senchou apareciendo detrás de la mujer

-a la nueva shichibukai luffy-san-

-hmmm, ¿es ella?-dijo apuntando a la chica en el otro barco

-asi es su nombre es akurah, según se es la hija del yonkou, entreno con 4 de los 7 shichibukais y vencio a 6 al igual que a todos los yonkous, a excepción de su padre, toda una guerrera-

-toda una reina-dijo luffy desconcertando a la pelinegra

"sea nami o akurah, luffy la sigue amando"pensó la arqueóloga

-lo dejo solo luffy-san devo ir a ver como se encuentra maki-dijo bajando de la torre de vigia dejando solo a luffy

-conque akurah, de alguna manera…siento que ya te conozco-dijo sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos

**Continuara…**

**Tadah!**

**Aki la conti, como ven nami tiene un hijo de luffy pero el no lo sabe, y luffy se ha enamorado de akurah que en realidad es nami, ha y gracias a todos los que pusieron reviews en el anterior fic**

**A hanasho:sip soy usuaria y poseo haki, soy casi invencible shishishi,y a excepción del kairouseki no tengo casi debilidades jajaja aunque gracias por leer todos mis fic arigatou como recompensa te pondré en este solo dime como quieres lucir y yo escribo el resto**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola de nuevo a todos los de fanfic como ven aquí continuo shishishi al parecer solo una persona me dejo reviews (arigato hanasho) y eso me dolio, me dio en el corazón jejeje como sea ya no digo mas y aquí el fic, solo una condicion si no tiene almenos 3 reviews no lo continuo y ya dije**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

La hora había llegado, todos se encontraban en esa celebración donde se convertiría en una shichibukai todos se encontraban en el red forcé, incluida la tripulación de los mugiwaras.

-es hora..-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos

-lo se, pero no se si podre lograrlo, en especial con el aquí-

-entonces creo que no te gustara el entrenamiento que recibiras luego de esto-

-que dices shanks? Ya no recibire mas entrenamiento, y menos si tengo que dejar a ace y a hanasho-

-nunca dije que tendrías que dejarlos, ellos iran contigo, después de todo ellos los saben todo-

-lo se pero Ace apenas es un niño, y hanasho ya ha sufrido mucho-

-akurah, ya es hora date prisa, el entrenamiento es una condición que tu aceptaste, y lo sabes-

-sanks…te odio-dijo levantandose de su asiento y siguiendolo hacia afuera de la habitación hasta la cubierta donde se encontraban todos los piratas que había conocido (y aveces vencido) a lo largo de sus cuatro años de entrenamiento

-estan todos aquí-dijo en susurro al divisar a la tripulación del padre de su hijo

-no tengas miedo, digo ya venciste a la mayoría-

-no tengo miedo….de eso no, hablo de lo otro-dijo viendo al rey de los piratas en medio de todos que la miraba fijamente si perder ni un solo detalle, cuando vio a su pequeño hijo Ace acercársele con una sonrisa que solo el sabia dar

-kachan! Mira te voy a presentar a los de la tripulación-dijo jalándola hacia los mugiwara

-ya voy Ace espera ¿Dónde esta hanasho?-

-aquí!-dijo una joven de unos 17 años con un cuerpo delgado,cabello negro corto y complexión de chica divertida-jajaja hasta que te encuentro akurah-san, shanks me dijo que ya puedes ir a comenzar tu entrenamiento-

-he? Ha si ese entrenamiento-

-Que cosa?-pregunto el mas joven

-shanks me pidió entrenar a tu mama-hablo por fin el senchou de los mugiwara mientras se acercaba a las chicas y al pequeño, en ese momento el niño se paro en frente del rey de los piratas y se puso lo mas firme que pudo

-muguiwara-san es un gusto conocerlo-dijo el niño extendiéndole una mano

Todo se quedo en silencio, el niño estaba saludando, sin saberlo, a su propio padre

-igualmente…-

-Ace- respondio el niño

-Ace…es un buen nombre-dijo el senchou

Mas tarde la tripulación estaba zarpando con la akage, la chica pelinegra, y el pequeño principe de los piratas….

Todo parecía,por un momento totalmente normal, o eso parecía por lo mientras hasta que una verdad se revelara

**Continuara…**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo,se que esta un porco corto pero bueno es una lastima**

**A hanasho:aquí esta te dije que te meteria en el fic quisiera ponerte una pareja si no te importa solo dime cual,ha si ¡jamas me lograras vencer¡ responde eres de la marina o algo o solo estas celosa porque soy una combinación de los 4 mejores personajes de one piece shishishishi**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo ya se que quieren asesinarme por tardar tanto en subir la conti pero no se me ocurria nada shishishi además de que otro usuario me pidió aparecer en el fic; claro que te pongo juan jesus pero un poco mas adelante solo que tienes que aceptar que te ponga un nombre deacuerdo a la lógica de one piece claro esta, la verdad últimamente no he tenido buenas ideas asi que necesitare algo de ayuda al final del fic dejo mi numero de teléfono para los que quieran enviarme mensajes o llamarme para dar nuevas ideas, o ser mis amigos claro, aunque les llevara un laaaaaaargo tiempo pero bueno sin mas aquí el fic 9 reviews yeah¡ ha y aneko alessa, claro que habrá mas ZoRo en el fic, si esa pareja no se me escapa,shishishi, además ¿Quién dice que nami no tiene una akuma no mi?, todo a su debido tiempo shishishishi soy mala.**

**NUEVOS NAKAMAS**

La tarde estaba llegando al barco del sunny, donde una gran fiesta se veía en el navio pirata, ¿Por qué?, cualquiera era una buena opción para armar una fiesta, como la simple idea de comenzar con un entrenamiento, o tener nuevos nakamas a bordo, aunque claro, esa era la razón principal, todos se divertían, el menor de todos,Ace, ya casi se había dormido sobre el homro del capitán que había jugado con el casi todo el tiempo, el senchou no sabia por que, pero le tenia un gran apego y cariño a aquel pequeño, básicamente desde que lo vio, le dio una sensación de amor y de querer protegerlo, como le pasaba con sus hermanos antes, quiso despertarlo, pero al voltearlo a ver le parecio haber visto la mismísima cara de su navegante en el muchacho, un rostro angelical, que le robo el aliento.

La navegante había presenciado todo, se sentía a morir por no poder correr a abrazarle y besarle al mismo tiempo que le declaraba la verdad sobre su hijo, pero no, no podía, el pequeño lo sabia todo a excepción de una cosa, la identidad de su padre, sabia que la akage había tenido que fingir su muerte para poder cumplir una especie de trato que hizo con la marina, sin embargo, se enamoro y un dia después de su "muerte" se entero dfe que lo estaba esperando a el, era todo lo que sabia el niño, lo aceptaba, pues su madre le había dicho que en cuanto acabara el trato, irían en busca de su padre a vivir aventuras como en tantas de sus historias le había contado, como subir a la isla del cielo, navegar por la isla gioying ,y, como le había prometido, comer toneladas de carne junto con su padre, el pequeño se moria por conocer a quien de alguna manera le dio la vida, y jamas se imagino que estaba prácticamente frente a frente con el.

-Ace, ven con kachan es hora de dormir-dijo la mujer cargando al pequeño y acunandolo en sus brazos

-pero kachan…yo…*bostezo*…no tengo sueño-dijo el pequeño queriendo abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible, ya que de repente escucho la voz firme, pero al mismo tiempo sentimental del rey pirata.

-ya escuchaste, mañana será un dia lleno de aventuras asi que deves dormir bien Ace-dijo el senchou, sorprendiéndose a si mismo no sabia el porque le habían salido esas palabras, solo sabia que las dijo, miro a la joven akurah, ella lo miraba extrañada de que hubiera dicho eso.

-lo siento-se disculpo el mugiwara

-no hay problema, luffy-san, lamento haber traido conmigo a Ace y Hanasho, pero ellos son mi única familia además de mi otu-san-

-no hay ningún problema el peque puede dormir con Maki, seguro no le importara, se ve que se hicieron buenos amigos, además,supongo que la otra chica ha estado contigo desde hace mucho, ¿es tu hermana?-

-yo no tengo hermanos, Hanasho es la única que considero en esa posición, le salvamos la vida cuando tenia 13 años, su aldea había sido destruida cuando entrenaba con hancok-san, se convirtió como una tia para Ace y una hermana para mi-

-entiendo eso, se que se siente tener amigos que para ti son como hermanos- ambos se sorprendieron, al momento en que hablaban se iban acercando cada vez mas hasta casi quedar a centímetros de distancia, se estaban dejando llevar, demasiado, se podría decir, fue cuando reaccionaron de lo que estaban haciendo, se sonrojaron y se apartaron lo mas posible del otro

"maldición, me deje llevar, contrólate nami puedes superar esto, aun lo amas, pero si quieres estar con el, primero deves cumplir con algo" pensó la akege mientras veía a su hijo, se parecía a luffy, claro, pero su piel, cabello, inclusive un poco el rostro, se parecía a ella, eso le daba ventaja al esconder la identidad del padre del niño, había que fijarse bien en los detalles de su carácter, como su forma de reir, su facinacion por la carne, etcétera, pero, sus ojos eran iguales a los de el no había duda eso le facinaba, cuando lo veía a los ojos le recordaba a el.

-ire a acostar a Ace-hablo por fin mientras se disponía a ir a la habitación que les habían asignado los mugiwara.

-podria acompañarte Akurah? La verdad ya me encariñe con el peque-dijo el senchou, dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo el sabia dar

-por supuesto Luffy-san-hablo la akage

-por favor, Akurah, solo dime Luffy, aun no soy tan viejo como shanks shishishishshi-rio

-shishishishi-rio el pequeño Ace en sueños, seguro otro sueño en el que su mamá le hacia cosquillas. Pensó Nami.

El mugiwara se quedo boquiabierto unos segundos, ese niño se acababa de reir como el, no, igual a el,sin embargo no olvidemos que hablamos de Monkey D. Luffy, quien no podía, aun, diferenciar a sogeyking con usopp.

-shishishishi,que risa mas genial-dijo el mugiwara, tan relajado como siempre

La akage se quedo en shok, en verdad, Luffy no había cambiado, ni un poco, solo puso una sonrisa luego de un rato y fue a acostar a su hijo, sin saber que dos personas los observaban desde arriba de la torre de vigia.

-explica eso-hablo el espadachín a la mujer a su lado-es, o no es, la viva imagen de Nami y Luffy-su tono de voz sonaba, entre molesto y shokeado, pero mas que nada, shokeado.

-¿aun la amas?-pregunto, con cierto temor, la arqueóloga.

-sabes que a la única persona que puedo amar es a ti, ati y a nuestra hija, Robin-dijo el acercándose a ella para robarle un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios-y nada puede cambiar eso-dijo finalizando.

-ya me lo diras?-pregunto el espadachín con una sonrisa, le era difícil ser indiferente con la mujer que tenia al lado, por mas que quisiera, no podía tratarla de la misma manera fría de cuando se unio a la tripulación, no podía, ni quería.

-es una larga historia-dijo la arqueóloga intentando no hablar con su esposo sobre aquel, indescifrable tema.

-tengo tiempo, Maki ya esta en cama y mi entrenamiento no empieza sino hasta el amanecer, además, tengo bastante curiosidad-

-esta bien, tu ganas

Dijo la arqueóloga derrotada, ningún hombre, nisiquiera cocodrile, pudo manipularla asi como el hombre que tenia frente a ella

En otro lado del barco se encontraba una joven de cabellos negrosviendo el océano, ella también sabia la verdad respecto a quien ella consideraba su hermana, intentaba pensar en que haría Law en un momento asi, el siempre le había brindado apoyo incondicional a la joven, y esta se lo agradecia, intentaba pensar que solo era admiración hacia el yonkou, pero era diferente, con el había tenido una coneccion mucho mas fuerte que con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres, quizá por eso no le afecto tanto cuando ellos murieron, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando diviso la habitación asignada a ella, Akurah y Ace, tenia muchas dudas, y Akurah siempre fue una gran consejera para ella pero se imagino como devia sentirse en la situación en la que estaban asi que decidio dejarlo para después, comenzó a caminar por la cubierta y encontró al rey pirata sobre el mascaron del sunny, era tal y como le había dicho la akage, "siempre se sentaba ahí durante horas, incluso llego a dormir ahí un par de veces, era su lugar especial," le había dicho una vez que le conto su historia, camino hacia el mugiwara y se recargo en el barandal, todos ya estaban dormidos, suponía.

-valla fiesta he?-dijo el senchou al sentir la presencia de la pelinegra en ese lugar

-muy buena, supongo-respondio la chica

-Hanasho ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-he?, claro Luffy-san, no hay problema-dijo la chica

-shishishishi, puedes llamarme solo Luffy, aun no soy tan viejo como shanks-

-jejejeje, lo lamento, digame, ¿es sobre Akurah?-dijo casi por instinto

-creo que lees mentes, si, es sobre ella-dijo viendo el orizonte-tu crees, que ella…pudiera enamorarse, de mi?-pregunto con esperanza en su voz

-sinceramente, Luffy, ella seguro y lo aceptaría, se enamoraría de ti sin dudarlo, pero, creo que primero debe verlo con el chico, aunque creo que no hay problema, al parecer le cayo bien jeje, bien, no quiero ser grosera pero elsueño me mata, y tengo varias cosas en que pensar, lo veo mañana-

-Trafalgar te manda saludos, dice que espera que se vuelvan a ver pronto-dijo antes de que la chaca se alejara

Hanasho se sonrojo, no sabia el motivo, pero lo hizo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dispuso a irse, sin duda, era realmente feliz.

El mugiwara se quedo pensativo toda la noche en su lugar especial, Akurah podría enamorarse de el, eso dijo Hanasho, y a el le llenaba de esperanza y alegría, por la tarde del dia siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento hacia la mas reciente shichibukai, y además de so, le saldrían unas sorpresas, no por nama llamaban Umi no kemono a Akurah….

**Continuara….**

**Ufff¡ termine con el capitulo, pensé que debería hacerlo largo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto,**

**A Hanasho: ahí esta ya eres personaje oficial del fic y por cierto**

**Shishishishi, sabia que estabas celosa, bueno como me lo pediste tu pareja será trafalgar law, y como vez el pasado triste al que me referia era la destrucción de tu aldea,soy mala shishishi, robin le contara todo a zoro y el entrenamiento de akurah comenzara pronto,bueno como dije mi numero de teléfono es 9988204318 para los que quieran mandarme ideas, pero no se olviden de los reviews ya saben 3 o cancelo shishishi,bueno como ya me gaste mucho en el ciber me voy**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo aficionados del fanfic ya tome en cuenta sus comentarios y me siento orgullosa de mi misma shishishishi , voy a añadir nuevas sorpresas en este capitulo asi que solo disfruten ya saben dudas comentarios y jet pisturis son aceptados inclusive las amenazas de muerte asi que sin mas aquí el fic**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

El dia siguiente llego sin mas, todo estaba tranquilo, en la cubierta superior se encontraba Luffy con la joven Akurah apunto de comenzar con su entrenamiento

-espero que entiendas que no me contendré, según se la nueva shichibukai tiene sus secretos ocultos-dijo el capitán de los mugiwara

-estoy deacuerdo, no me espero menos del rey pirata-respondio la joven al momento en que dejaba caer al piso la gabardina negra que le había regalado su padre hacia solo unos años

-bien entonces adelante, primero devo ver que tan fuerte eres Akurah, solo asi podre ver que tipo de entrenamiento devo darte-dijo el mugiwara quitándose su chaqueta quedando su torso desnudo, únicamente con los pantalones pesqueros que le caracterizaban.

-adelante-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia el otro con total intención de atacar

Luffy peleaba lanzando patadas hacia el cuerpo de la joven mientras esta los esquivava de manera impecable, el mugiwara estaba sorprendido, nadie había podido esquivar sus ataques tan limpiamente, nadie en absoluto, fue cuando el pequeño Ace se azomo por la ventana del camarote y viendo a su madre pelear de esa manera le lleno el pecho de orgullo

-kachan¡ eso es eres la mejor-alentaba el niño a su madre

El pequeño estaba tan ensimismado viendo la pelea que no noto cuando las nuves se tornaron negras y un remolino se formaba por la parte de atrás del sunny

El pequeño sintió un escalofrio en la nuca y su rostro se volvió palido, inclusive mas de lo que ya se encontraba

-kachan-llamo el niño, cuando la joven le presto atención sintió también ese escalofrio, un tornado se les venia encima

Los piratas detuvieron la pelea y miraron al niño

-un tornado-alerto el pequeño a los adultos,Luffy se quedo boquiabierto, el niño había predecido el clima sin error alguno, fue gracias a eso que la tripulación logro sobrevivir a la tempestad,las dudas en el senchou empezaban a surgir, ese niño ocultaba algo, que, tenia una devil sospecha, tenia que ver con la persona que amo y perdió hace tanto

**Continuara….**

**Aquí la conti, no se preocupen que pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo amantes del fanfic e historias inventadas por mi mente**

**Shishishishi, bueno ayer no publique porque descanso los lunes y no me puedo escapar al ciber sin tener una buena excusa, sin molestarlos mas con mis estupideces, aquí la continuación del fic**

**DUDAS**

El mugiwara se quedo pensativo toda la tarde,el pequeño niño intento hablar con el repetidas veces, pues lo consideraba un hermano mayor, y, hasta se atrevería a decir, como un padre, pues el tiempo que pasaron juntos, aunque poco, loe encanto de sobremanera, por fin luego de casi tres horas, que en tiempo de un niño son como tres años ( N.A:lo se hasta yo lo siento asi a pesar de tener 14)el senchou le dio permiso de pasar a su camarote.

-que sucede Ace?-pregunto el pelinegro al pequeño

-queria saber porque no has salido Luffy, desde la tarde has actuado raro-

-no se de que hablas estoy bien-dijo mintiendo, horriblemente por cierto

-no sabes mentir Luffy-

El senchou se quedo mudo cierto, no sabia mentir, solo omitía la verdad algunas veces.

-puedo preguntarte algo Ace?-dijo el mugiwara

-claro Luffy, eres como mi papá, asi que no hay problema-dijo el pequeño, el mas grande de los dos se quedo mudo, esas palabras que había dicho el niño, papá, lo hacían sentir de alguna manera orgulloso, cuando aun estaba Nami con ellos ella le había dicho que le gustaría que algún dia tuvieran un hijo juntos, el quería que esa fantasoa se volviera realidad, sin embargo sabia que a ella no le quedaba suficiente tiempo, ya varias veces había soñado con eso, el y la akage dormidos en una misma cama, ella dormida y el admirándola, y luego, dos pequeños subían corriendo y saltando a la cama, llamándolos otusan y kachan una niña con cabello negro y el rostro angelical de la akage y un niño con cabellos rojizos y con su rostro, sonrio y le acaricio los cabellos al pequeño niño, imaginando su fantasia hecha realidad.

-Ace, ¿Dónde esta tu otusan?-pregunto el mugiwara

-no lo se-respondio el niño-pero, cuando kachan resuelva unas cosas, dice que iremos a buscarlo, y viviremos aventuras, y seremos una familia como siempre he soñado, cuando mamá y papá se reunan claro-dijo el pequeño, al mayor le dieron ganas de golpear algo e irse, pero se contuvo, dio una sonrisa forzada y le dijo al niño

-Ace ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu otusan?-dijo el azabache, el pequeño se quedo pensativo, ¿le gustaría que su otusan fuera Luffy?...¡pero claro que le gustaría!

-claro Luffy, si tu fueras mi otusan seria increíble shishishishi-rio el pequeño, el mugiwara se quedo de nuevo en shok, esa risa, esa manera de predecir el clima, solo había unas cuantas cosas que debía saber para hacerse una idea.

-Ace-llamo el mayor, a lo cual el pequeño le presto atención-¿sabes dibujar?-le pregunto, el niño asintió con la cabeza y saco un pequeño trozo de papel de su short y se lo mostro a Luffy, este se sorprendió, era la el segundo mejor mapa que había visto en su vida del grand line

-y también he dibujado el east blue y el red line-dijo el pequeño orgulloso de su trabajo-

El mugiwara estaba boquiabierto, pero se contuvo e hiso una pregunta mas, solo para asegurarse

-¿y que tal ladron eres? Un pirata debe ser un exelente ladron-dijo el azabache

-soy un exelente ladron, una vez robe un cuadro de la habitación de mi ji-chan, el estaba orgulloso porque estaba presente y no se dio cuenta, y kachan me dijo que había heredado los genes de la familia-

El joven mugiwara no sabia si se sentía feliz, triste, enojado o frustrada, ya estaba seguro, total mente, debía hablar con Akurah, o mejor dicho Nami, pensó el, se volteo para ver al pequeño Ace una vez mas, le sonrio y le puso su sombrero de paja en la cabeza

-Ace ¿recuerdas que te pregunte si te gustaría que fuera tu otusan?-el pequeño asintió con la cabeza-shishishishi, bueno, que suerte la tuya-dijo saliendo de su camarote dejando al pequeño confundido y con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

Mas tarde el mugiwara caminaba hecho una furia por los pasillos del sunny, salio a cubierta y la vio hablando con Robin sobre algo, le dio la minima importancia y camino hacia ellas, tomo a Nami por la muñeca y la obligo a mirarle, al parecer había estado llorando pero no le importo, seguía muy molesto y entonces solo solto todo su enojo

-**MALDITA SEA COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO NAMI-** grito a todo pulmon sorprendiendo a todos

**Continuara…**

**Wiiiiiiiii, pero ustedes tranquilos la verdad ya se revelo, eso no significa que la historia se este acabando, ya saben reviews, amenazas ,tomatazos todo es aceptado, pero dejenreviews por fa el ultimo capitulo no cubrió la cuota pero no me pude resistir a publicar este, ya saben mi teléfono, llamen por fa a hanasho:perdón por no ponerte en este capitulo, pero no pude quise hacer un momrnto padre e hijo solamente, asi que tranquila que en el siguiente hay pelea confecion, verdades, parejas, apariciones especiales, etcétera, los pervertidos de mis amigos de la escuela quieren que ponga lemon, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio, decidan si quieren lemon, a si hanasho ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**Solo curiosidad, ya saben reviews o dejo de llamarme….je, ni crean que dire mo nombre eso es secreto**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo antes que nada quiero decir que este será un capitulo muy corto, porque casi no tengo tiempo, el lemonn lo dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, a hanasho:ya te mande una solicitud en face, la imagen de portada es un tipo tipo anime hecho en paint, vestido de morado y con cabellos de punta shishishishi, espero que pronto te pueda hablar creo que me conecto hoy como a las 7, y disculpa, te puse en el fic de 17 y tienes 22 shishishishi, bueno sin mas aquí el fic**

**EL INFIERNO EN VIDA**

Todo se había vuelto en su contra, de un momento a otro su mundo se vino abajo, el había descubierto la verdad, sobre ella, sobre su hijo, sobre todo.

-te estoy hablando-dijo el capitán, con un tono serio y los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.-…eres, o no eres Nami-

Todos se quedaron sin habla, en unos pocos segundos ya habían llegado varios miembros de la tripulación

-CONTESTA MALDITA SEA¡-grito el mugiwara ya eufórico

-…..lo soy-dijo al fin la akage desconcertando a todos

-N-nami-dijo Usopp hacercandose a la akage que seguía atrapada por la muñeca del fuerte agarre de quien antes fue su senchou

Por primera vez Usopp noto el rostro, algo diferente, mas maduro y con una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo derecho, pero sin duda ese era el rostro de Nami.

El tirador no pudo mas y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al igual que de los de Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Franky y hasta Zoro

-por que lo hiciste-dijo el mugiwara quien ya se había puesto a llorar, no sabia si de la felicidad, o del enojo.

La akage los miro a todos, había podido mantenerse al margen, y tener control sobre sus emociones, pero al ver a su familia allí llorando por su culpa, no lo pudo contener mas y rompió en llanto al igual que ellos, quizá por instinto, porque, debía aceptarlo, aun la amaba, el mugiwara la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte y melancólico abrazo, dejando que ella se desahogara en su pecho, sintiendo como sus lagrimas empapaban la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-perdónenme…yo…no tuve opción-dijo la mujer entre sollozos, Luffy la tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a la cara, y de un momento a otro hizo lo que por mas de 5 años hubiera querido hacer de nuevo, y la beso lo mas tierno, y salvaje posible, sintiendo de nuevo esa electricidad recorrer su piel y todo su cuerpo, se rio para sus adentros, y pensó el lo irónico que era eso.

Toda la tripulación abrazo de nuevo a la akage, felices por tener a la mejor navegante del mundo de vuelta Hanasho miraba espantada la escena, sabia todo, y la razón de que la akage hubiese fingido su muerte, aunque ninguno de ellos sabia, que tenerla de regreso significaría un riesgo total, tanto para ella, como para todos

**Continuara…**

**Como dije este capitulo es por demás corto, el siguiente, como me pidieron, tendrá, la razón por la cual Nami se fue, la verdad sobre que pasara con Ace y Luffy, un lemon como me lo pidieron y la aparición de Trafalgar Law, que tiene que ver mucho en esta historia,(y con Hanasho) shishishi, como ya te dije Hanasho ya te mande la solicitud**

**Sayonara se despide Dorobo No Sagishi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo a todos aki el nuevo capitulo de akurah akagami como dije este tenrda un poco de lemon pero por demás horrible porque es mi primer lemon y la verdad no se que tal me salio creo que mas bien es un lime pero bueno le dejo a su criterio sin mas aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente, salvo por los gritos y llantos de loco que pegaba el cocinero mientras la pareja se besaba, y las lagrimas de felicidad de Usopp y Franky el cual aseguraba no estar llorando sin embargo para cierto capitán y cierta navegante en el mundo solo existían ellos dos.

Al separarse lo único que hicieron fue verse y pensar que si ese era un sueño, ninguno quería despertar.

-Nami, aishiteru-dijo el mugiwara viéndola a los ojos con una increíble seriedad, que no le dejo dudas a la akage

-igual yo Luffy, aishiteru-dijo la akage

Ambos se sonrieron, pudieron volver a besarse pero una voz interrumpio sus intenciones

-ENTONCES HOY HAI FIESTA¡-grito Franky, a los cual todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a prepararlo todo.

El pequeño Ace y Maki jugaban a las escondidas en la cubierta mientras los adultos hacían las tareas del barco para iniciar con la fiesta, de manera misteriosa nadie sabia donde se encontraban Luffy y Nami, y sinceramente ninguno quería saberlo, esos dos no se habían visto en cinco años y tenían mucho de que hablar, o hacer, asi que nadie se hacerco a la habitación de Luffy durante todo el dia.

Adentro de dicha habitación los dos mugiwara se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, pronto a Luffy le empezó a estovar la ropa, tanto suya como de Nami, asi que se dedico a quitarle la camisa tipo shanks a la akage, la cual quedo solo en sujetador, ella le quito la camisa al mugiwara dejando su torso desnudo y observando la cicatriz en forma de x del chico, además de la que tenia forma de diagonal en el estomago, mientras que el mugiwara se quedo viendo las cicatrizes que tenia la akage en el cuerpo, sabia que eran del dia en el que no la pudo salvar asi que solo atino a abrazar a la chica enterrando su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando la fragancia que el recordaba, mandarinas, y brisa de verano, justo como olia su navegante

-perdoname-dijo el chico

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo devo pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho estos años-

-debi protegerte, pero no pude esa vez, no lo logre-

-Luffy, gracias-

-nani?-respondio algo desconcertado

-por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo y estar conmigo, y por darme el mejor regalo de la vida-luego de eso las palabras ya no fueron necesarias, ya que ambos se perdieron en las caricias del otro, sintiendo con claridad el calor de la persona con la que compartían en esos momentos el acto intimo que hacían.

Al terminar ambos se quedaron acostados al lado del otro, ella recostada en su pecho y el acunandola con sus brazos en un abrazo protector que la hacia sentirse segura

-te extrañe-dijo ella sin doble sentido en sus palabras

-y yo a ti-respondio el dándole un casto beso en los labios

Mas tarde ya con todos en cubierta la fiesta comenzó y los dos jóvenes salieron por fin del camarote de su capitán, quien rápidamente fue a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo

Hanasho se acerco rápidamente a la akage la cual tenia una mirada pensativa en el rostro

-esto esta mal-dijo la joven pelinegra

-no puedo cambiarlo, dejalos disfrutarlo cuanto dure-

-y el trato con los shichibukais? Les prometiste la mera mera no mi, y sabes que debe pasar para que la consigan-

-lo se, por eso mismo tengo un plan-

-eso espero-

La arqueóloga no pudo evitar escuchar esa platica asi que solo intuyo lo peor(típico de robin) y se fue a jugar con su hija y el pequeño Ace

Todo era normal en la fiesta hasta que de una sola ráfaga de viento que golpeo al sunny se encontró el super nova Trafalgar Law en el navio pirata

-tio Law-dijo el pequeño Ace feliz de ver a su tio y maestro en el barco

-enano donde esta tu madre y tu tia-dijo simplemente el logia

-yo también te quiero-respondio el pequeño mientras le señalaba la dirección en la que estaban Nami y Hanasho, al ver a la pelinegra sintió su corazón latir mas rápido, mas solo lo ignoro y camino hacia ellas con una mirada de pocos amigos, ignorando a la tripulación, al llegar volteo a ver a la akage con una mirada asesina

-el tiempo se acaba, la marina dice que deves cumplir con tu parte, vengo a advertirte, están tras de ti y ya lo saben todo, Grap intento anteponerse pero…-los ojos de la akage se llenaron de lagrimas aquel que fue su maestro, e inclusive como un padre el tiempo que la marina la tuvo presa, el único que la cuido

-que paso-dijo al borde del llanto

-la ejecución es mañana-dijo simplemente

**Continuara…**

**Termine este capitulo, les dije que intentaría poner un lemon pero me salio un lime, creo, aunque la trama es ya de por si buena, esta historia se escribe sola shishishishi**

**Reviews, criticas amenazas de muerte, tomatazos**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo aquí dorobo no sagishi reportando un nuevo capitulo, últimamente no he tenido reviews(mas que de hanasho) y me siento mal por ello, subiré la cuota entonces 5 reviews o cancelo y ya dije, ni modo, ya se que leen el fanfic, por si no lo saben hay algo llamado trafico de visitas he¡ asi que o dejan reviews o cancelo, ha si también tengo en mente otras dos historias quizá en lo que llega a la cuota las publico.**

**Sin mas aquí el siguiente capitulo de akurah akagami**

**RESPUESTAS, PREGUNTAS Y MAS DUDAS**

-la ejecución es mañana-dijo simplemente el logia

-…QUE?¡ Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE ANTES IDIOTA¡-dijo la akage al borde del llanto y la rabia, toda la tripulación estaba desconcertada sobre todo aquello, según sabían, Grap fue quien intento asesinar a Nami

-se lo merece-dijo el capitán del barco, toda la atención fue dirigida hacia el, ¿Luffy deseándole la muerte a alguien…DE SU FAMILIA?

-pero que dices?-dijo Hanasho sorprendida del repentino cambio de actitud en el mugiwara, ciertamente esos cambios emocionales le estaban desconcertando y comenzaba a preguntarse si el chico era bipolar o algo parecido

-he dicho que se lo tiene merecido, luego de lo que le hizo a Nami nadie merece seguir con vida-dijo en tono serio y autoritario

-pero que dices otusan?, ji-chan quiere mas que a nadie a kachan y a mi, el nos cuido y kachan dice que cuando estaba presa el fue el único que vio por su seguridad-dijo el pequeño pelinaranja desconcertando aun mas a todos, inclusive a Robin ella no sabia que Grap hubiese cuidado a Nami, inclusive a Ace

-dices que Grap no quizo matar a Nami?-pregunto el tirador de los mugiwara

-el fue quien nos dio las akuma no mi a Hanasho y a mi y nos enseño como utilizarlas-dijo la akage

-AKUMA NO MI?¡-preguntaron sorprendidos toda la tripulación, no sabían que la navegante o la chica que estaba con ella tuvieran akuma no mi

-asi es-respondio el logia quien en todo ese tiempo no había dicho ninguna palabra

-ahora todo empieza a tener sentido-dijo la arqueóloga

-eres imposible mujer-dijo Zoro ella jamas le menciono nada sobre la akuma no mi u otro tipo de cosas

-fufufufu-rio la pequeña Maki aun jugando con Ace con su espada de madera, le hacia gracia ver asi a sus padres-kachan touchan-llamo la pequeña, el primero en voltear fue Zoro, quien le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña

-que sucede-dijo el peliverde

-sueño-dijo simplemente, Zoro la levanto del piso y la acuno en sus brazos, la pequeña rápidamente se durmió, Ace hizo lo mismo con Luffy y por fin pudieron hablar en serio los adultos del barco

-espero y esta vez nos digas la verdad-dijo Zoro hacia Nami, quien asintió y comenzó a hablar

-cuando me tuvieron presa en la base de la marina Grap me ofrecio un trato, yo me unia a ellos para encontrar la mera mera no mi y la fukkatsu no mi y ellos me dejaban en libertad, acepte creyendo que ustedes se creerían lo d mi muerte, nunca conte que Coby les avisaría de una conversación acerca de mi ejecución cancelada, asi que cuando llegaron por mi solo tuve una opción. Mentirles, crei que seria fácil, pero no contaba con una cosa-dijo mirando a Luffy-como sea, lo único que pude hacer porque aun estaba muy devil era pedirle a Robin y a Chopper que inventaran la historia de que me quedaba poco tiempo, les dije que no dijeran nada, cuando por fin pude ponerme en pie de nuevo, sucedió lo de Luffy, asi que decidi que era tiempo de marcharme antes de ya no poder, y asi lo hize, sin embargo, como tu lo recuerdas Robin, presentia estar embarazada de Luffy un poco antes de irme, lo confirme cuando estaba entrenando con Hancock nunca le dije quien era el padre, aunque creo que ya lo sabia, una vez que nacio Ace me dedique por completo a mi entrenamiento, y claro Ace siempre me acompaño, dos años después encontramos las akuma no mi, pero la marina tenia malos planes para su uso, asi que Grap nos las dio a Hanasho y a mi, la fukkatsu no mi puede revivir a las personas, asi que como la marina solo quiere la mera mera no mi, planeo morir en lugar de Grap, asi Hanasho me revivirá después y ellos tendrán lo que quieren-dijo al fin

-Nami… no planeo dejarte hacer eso-dijo Luffy

**Continuara…**

**Tadah, lo siento por cortar aquí pero mi cerebro se seco de repente creo que es por la contucion cerebral que tengo, hacerca de las dos historias que tengo en mente, no se si publicarlas o no, Hanasho si te gustan las publico, shishishi ya te puse como mi critica principal, te las mando luego por el face, solo el summary claro o un resumen un poco mas detallado, bueno los dejo de aburrir**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**

**Ya saben 5 reviews o cancelo**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA DE NUEVO AKI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE AKURAH AKAGAMI SERA MUY CORTO POR AHORA YA QUE SE ME ACABA EL TIEMPO ASI QUE HAI VOY

**YA TE PERDI UNA VEZ**

Todos miraron a su capitán algunos de acuerdo y otros en contra de lo que había dictado

-pero que dices Luffy, ya te he dicho que Hanasho puede revivirme después de morir-dijo la akage a la defensiva

-he estudiado con Robin las akuma no mi que existen y se que luego de revivir a una persona con esa fruta pierde toda la memoria, ya te perdi una vez y no pienso perderte de nuevo Nami-

-pero Luffy, es tu abuelo, es tu familia-dijo Usopp

-ya lo se, encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Grap, pero, entiéndanme, ya la perdi una vez, y ahora que se que tengo un hijo con ella, que tenemos una familia, no puedo-dijo mirando a su segundo al mando

-Zoro, tu me entiendes, se que te pasaría lo mismo con Robin y Maki-

El espadachín se quedo callado observando a la niña de tres años que tenia en los brazos, mirando con detenimiento sus facciones, la nariz de Robin, sus ojos, pero el cabello verde al igual que el, luego miro a la mujer con la que creo a la pequeña que tenia en los brazos, aun recordaba el dia en que nacio la pequeña, la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos y sintió ese corazoncito latir al compas del suyo, la primera vez que vio esos ojos hipnotizables que heredo de su madre, la primera vez que la escucho reir.

-tienes razón, te entiendo-dijo el espadachín, el mugiwara sonrio

-pero eso no quita la forma en que Nami ve a tu abuelo-añadio el peliverde

-es cierto mugiwara, Nami-neechan ve a tu abuelo como un padre-dijo el ciborg

-Luffy-san, yo te apoyo, una familia debe protegerse con la vida asi como yo daría mi alma por ustedes…claro, que yo ya no tengo alma yohohohoho skull yoke-dijo el esqueleto

Todo se volvió de nuevo silencioso en la cubierta del navio

-mejor meditemoslo bien, creo que puedo conseguir algo de tiempo, lo máximo que puedo garantizar son cinco días-dijo el logia, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la pelinegra

-bien, ya pensaremos en algo-respondio el mugiwara

-de acuerdo, considera esto una alianza…temporal, están con nosotros Hancock y Kuma-

-kuma?-dijo el pequeño reno espantado, junto con el tirador

-larga historia-respondieron al unisono la akage y la pelinegra

-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego…hasta luego Hanasho-dijo el logia sonrojado, la pelinegra se sonrojo e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano

Seguido de eso todo volvió a ser silencioso

-iremos por Grap, pero ni creas…Nami, que te dejare morir por salvarlo, asi sea que tenga que atarte a mi espalda no te dejare-dijo el mugiwara

-entonces adelante-dijo la akage

**Continuara…**

**Listo el siguiente capitulo tendrá flashback asi que prepárense, hanasho ya tienes pareja shishishishi aunque recuerda que soy mala**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo a los mejores usuaris del fanfic (lo siento no puedo evitar estar feliz ahora shishishishishi), como ya saben en mi otro fic "preguntale a los mugiwara" actualizare primero akurah akagami, luego un bebé en el sunny y después el de las preguntas shishishi mejor ya dejo de aburrirlos y vamos con el fic**

**BASTANTE MALO PARA SER VERDAD**

Al parecer todo ya era mas o menos normal en el sunny, habían planeado el rescate de Grap bastante rápido, Robin tenia un hermano que era vicealmirante, asi que decidieron llamarlo por el den den mushi que tenia Robin y formar una alianza con el, para asi poder recuperar a Grap, Hanasho contacto a los yonkous para formar un plan de ataque contra la marina, y ya tenían la ayuda de unos cuantos shichibukays, mas los aliados que quicieran unirse de los comandos de Dragon, básicamente, eran ya una armada completa, sin embargo,(porque siempre hay un pero), la akage seguía teniendo la idea de darles simplemente lo que querían y asi librarse de la pelea que tendrían que afrontar, ya no quería que mas gente muriera por ella, esa fue la razón principal de que decidiese irse de su tripulación y participar en ese enredo de las akuma no mi y la pelea del gobierno contra los revolucionarios (de los cuales ella era parte), su entrenamiento con los shichibukays al parecer no había sido suficiente, y , a pesar de ser portadora de una de las frutas logia mas poderosas que existían, no quitaba el hacho de lo que, desde los 8 años era, solo una niña pequeña, que le tenia miedo a ser presa de nuevo, ese trauma aun la perseguía, ver a su madre morir frente a sus ojos, jamás lo superaría, sin embargo, cuando veía a su hijo Ace, le causaba tanta melancolía de que Bellemere jamás lo conocería que, le llenaba de impotencia el corazón.

-en que piensas?-dijo el mugiwara acercándose a ella de improvisto

-nada importante, no te preocupes Luffy-respondio ella

-se que me estas mintiendo…oi Nami-

-que pasa?-

-como encontraste la mera mera no mi de Ace?, crei que se había perdido-

-bueno, soy lña mejor navegante del mundo ¿no?-

-explicate…-

-hace unos años….yo-

De repente llegaron todos los mugiwara dispuestos a escuchar la historia

-anda Nami cuéntala a todos, no te laguardes solo para este capitán mierdoso-dijo sanji sentado en un barril de agua

-si Nami, cuéntala a todos-animo Chopper

-por favoooor-menciono la pequeña Maki aun en brazos de su padre

-si kachan cuenta la historia¡-dijo Ace

-de acuerdo…-dijo la akage por fin

-hmmm, veamos por donde empiezo….¡ya se¡, fue hace unos años…

Flashback

La tripulación de los piratas de akagami se encontraba en el grand line, surcando los mares tranquilos de aquel maravilloso océano, dos miembros de la marina, Grap y un chico de aparentemente 33 años con el cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraban con ellos, dentro del barco también se encontraba una chica de cabello negro de unos 15 años y una akage de unos 23 en la cubierta, donde la akage les daba indicaciones del lugar hacia donde se dirigían

-hmmm, al parecer ya estamos cerca-menciono la akage

-¿lo puedes presentir también?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-no es tanto asi, veras puedo decifrar por medio de los cambis de viento y unos cuantos cálculos a que distancia estamos del objetivo-menciono con total naturalidad

-wow, a mi me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo-dijo la pelinegra

-tierra a la vista¡-se escucho desde la torre de vigilancia

-por fin llegamos¡-grito la pelinegra eufórica saltando del barco hacia la tierra

-jaja, nunca aprenderá-manciono el yonkou junto a la akage

-aun es joven, aunque tiene la mentalidad de alguien de 5 años-

-me recuerda a cierto idiota que se comio mi fruta del diablo hace años-dijo el yonkou recordando

-definitivamente-menciono Grap

Mas tarde los 5 ya se encontraban inspeccionando la isla en busca de las akuma no mi

-¿Qué clase de frutas son?-pregunto la pelinegra

-la mera mera no mi es una fruta tipo logia, permite al usuario tranformarse en fuego y le da control sobre este, la fukkatsu no mi da el poder de revivir a las personas que murieron antes de tiempo, sin embargo como cualquier akuma no mi quitan las posibilidades de nadar a su portador, son frutas muy peligrosas, por eso quiero que las encuentren ustedes para hacerse portadoras antes que los de la marina-dijo Grap en frente de todos

-pero ¿Por qué nosotras?-pregunto la mas joven del grupo

-por que son las únicas de nosotros que resistirían el poder y aprenderían a usarlo correctamente-dijo el yonkou

-las encontré-dijo el chico pelinegro dejando ver dos frutas, una con forma de llamas y la otra en espiral color morado, seguido de esto se las dieron a las chicas que se encontraban ahí y ellas sin rechistar se las comieron-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo a los de fanfiction ya se que me quieren matar por tardarme tanto en actualizar el fic pero no es mi culpa estuve ocupada con los exámenes de la prepa. Pero ya estoy bien asi que como dijo aquel vamos con el fic¡**

**AHORA NO ERES MI CAPITAN**

-y asi paso todo-dijo la navegante al finalizar el relato

-wooooooooo, Nami nee-san eres SUUUUUUPER-dijo el cyborg

-siiiiiiii kachan eres genial, y tu también tia Hanasho¡

-arigatou Ace-dijo la chica

Durante todo ese tiempo el capitán de los mugiwara se quedo callado escuchando (o mas bien viendo) a la chica que relataba esa historia

La navegante se volvió para ver la reacción de su capitán, y se sorprendió al ver que le veía con una sonrisa embelesada como cuando veía un pedazo de carne, pero mas bien con una mirada enamorada, como cuando veía dormir al pequeño que desde hace poco orgullosamente llamaba hijo.

La mirada del capitán no paso desapercibida para cierto espadachín y cierta arqueóloga que veian la escena frente a ellos, efectivamente, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro

-touchan, sueño-dijo la pequeña maki en brazos de su madre, la cual le miro con una sonrisa y se la llevo a su camarote para dormir

-jaja, bueno, Ace, vamos, tus padres tienen mucho de que hablar-dijo el espoadachin para luego tomar al pequeño en brazos y llevárselo a la habitación que Franky recién había hecho para el.

En todo ese tiempo capitán y navegante no habían quitado los ojos del otro, temiendo que si lo hacían, despertarían de ese sueño que tanto estaban disfrutando, ambos mirándose, como se miraron el dia que se conocieron, con solo una mirada, aunque no duro mucho, el entendió que había encontrado a su reina, y ella, que había encontrado a su salvador, aunque ninguno pensó en que se volverían a ver algún dia, eso cambio cuando la salvo de Buggy, de Arlong, de Shiki, sin duda, ella encontró a su salvador.

Permanecieron asi un tiempo, dejando que sus miradas hablasen por ellos, ninguno diciendo nada hasta que el por fin rompió el silencio

-tengo que mostrarte algo-le dijo casi en susurro, pero lo bastante oíble como para sacarle de su trance

Ambos se sonrieron, el la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el cuarto de cartografia

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto con cierto desconcierto

-shishishi, es una sorpresa-dijo el capitán abriendo la puerta, cuando la abrió, la cara de la akage tomo una expreción de sorpresa, frente a sus ojos, justo hecho por Luffy, se encontraba el mapa del mundo, con todas sus obras, no muy bien hechas, pero ahí estaba, a la akage le salieron unas lagrimas de sorpresa, lo cual alerto al capitán del barco

-se que no es muy bueno, pero yo…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpido por los labios de la navegante sobre los suyos

-arigatou Luffy¡-dijo ella mientras lloraba en el pecho de su capitán ¿Cuándo Luffy se había hecho tan alto como para que ella solo le llegase al pecho?

-creí que debías cumplir tu sueño también-dijo mientras la abrazaba y la apegaba aun mas a el-no era justo dejarte fuera de esto-dijo por fin mientras contenía el llanto

-…¿Por qué no lloras?-pregunto la akage

-soy el capitán, no puedo flaquear en ningún momento-

-Luffy…-dijo volteando a verle, el aun tenia lagrimas sin derramar en los ojos-…ahora no eres mi capitán Luffy-dijo desconcertando al azabache

-que?-dijo el chico sin entender las palabras de la chica

-ahora no eres mi capitán, ahora eres el hombre que amo, y solo eso, conmigo no deves actuar como capitán y navegante, conmigo puedes actuar como lo que somos-

-¿y que somos?

-somos compañeros, un hombre y una mujer que se aman, somos padres, amigos, pareja, novios…-dijo acercándose al oído de su capitán-…somos amantes-dijo en susurro en el oído del chico

-te amo-dijo el chico

-y yo a ti-respondio ella, se quedaron asi, abrazados, sintiendo el calor dl cuerpo del otro, sintiendo que ese vacio que tenían desde hacia cinco años se llenaba por completo al tan solo tenerse cerca

Se quedaron asi, toda la noche, sintiéndose completos, con esa persona, sintiéndose como lo que eran, una páreja, unos padres, compañeros, dejando de lado esa barrera de capitán y navegante que los mantenía separados por el dia, cuando estaban con los demás, ahora, en estos momentos, no eran ni capitán ni navegante, eran, una excepción.

**Continuara…**

**Tah da¡ shishishi ya se que me quedo bien cursi pero no me culpen, ando de enamorada, xD adenas el capitulo lo escribi escuchando la canción de paramore the only excepción y otras canciones romanticas de esa banda, es que me gusta mucho n.n, bueno, a juan jesus, te puse en el anterior capitulo eres el hermano de robin bueno, nos vemos**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola denuevo a los lectores de fanfic, bien como ya saben les dije que quizá podría (muy rara vez) actualizar el lunes o los fines de semana debido a mis horarios pero en fin, no me pude contener de publicar denuevo otro capitulo mas sobre esta historia aunque casi nadie me haya dejado reviews además de hanasho, denuevo, gracias hanasho n,n no creo que les cueste tanto trabajo mover los dedos y escribir aunque sea un "te quedo bien" o un "esta del asco", como les dije, no les cuesta nada, y el pobre de chopper llora cuando no dejan un review, y luffy dice que me hara sufrir mas en mis entrenamientos para dominar el haki T.T no me hagam eso por favor, además los reviews me inspiran, y me ayudan a crear nuevas ideas, a quien me deje los primeros 5 reviews les dedico el siguiente capitulo y los dejo salir en el fic de preguntale a los mugiwaras n.n, bueno, sin mas aquí el fis

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN, LA LLEGADA A IMPEL DOWN**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, mientras dos enamorados recuperaban el tiempo, el capitán de los mugiwara se había hecho muy apegado a su hijo, y el niño a el, el espadachín y la arqueóloga ayudaban cada vez que podían a los enamorados a pasar un tiempo a solas mientras ellos cuidaban de su hija y de la hija de los mas jóvenes de la tripulación, mientras la llegada a impel down se hacia mas cercana, según les había dicho el ex shichibukay, les estaría esperando fuera del radio donde se encontrara la pricion junto con todo el ejercito que habían juntado

-…casi llegamos-menciono la chica de cabello negro a la navegante que se encontraba revisando el rumbo del sunny

-según mis cálculos, llegaremos en dos horas al rumbo fijado por law-

-aun piensas seguir con el plan?-

-no lo se, ellos dos se han apegado mucho en este tiempo, seria doloroso para ellos separarse-

-no solo para ellos a mi parecer, nami, se sincera, ¿has estado con el?-

-…si, ya hemos estado juntos-

-…pero, sabes lo que eso significa-

-lo se, pero la marina ya lo tiene decidido, he hablado con akainu y con coby, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, la marina quiere que el rey pirata sea ejecutado lo antes posible, por eso era la misión ¿no?, ellos querían que akurah se encargara de su mayor rival, pero no tenían en cuenta de que yo soy nami, y que ace no es el hijo de un marine que cayo en batalla, si no de luffy-

-eso lo entiendo, pero ahora que han estado juntos oficialmente tiene la protección de los shichibukays, por consiguiente también del gobierno mundial, aokiji lo dojo, el también es parte de esto-

-nisiquiera aokiji me pudo decir como evitar esto hanasho-

-yo te dire como, demos media vuelta y alejemos a luffy de esta trampa, tu lo amas que te impide decir que den media vuelta-

-me lo impiden ace y tu, cuando te lleve conmigo fue balo el nombre de akurah, si akurah desaparece estaras obligada a quedar bajo el mando del gobierno mundial tal y como le paso al hermano de robin, y ace, gracias a la mentira que dijo shanks sobre que el padre de ace era un marine el esta obligado a seguir ese camino, no puedo abandonarlos a ustedes…amenos que…ATENCION, TODOS, DEVEN DAR MEDIA VUELTA, ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras los demás con algo de desconcierto seguían sus ordenes, dieron media vuelta hasta quedar tras una formación rocosa que sobresalia del mar

Unos minutos mas tarde

-pero que estas diciendo maldita sea!-gritaron usopp y sanji al mismo tiempo

-lo que han escuchado, yo me entregare a la marina como dorobo neko, asi tendrán el camino libre para escapar

-maldita sea debes estar jugando con nosotros nami!-grito zoro sujetándola de la camisa que llevaba puesta y zarandeándola

-no estoy hablando en broma zoro, ¿o acaso quieres que tu hija y tu mujer sean capturadas y encerradas en impel down y posiblemente ejecutadas por crimen de piratería?, yo se de estas cosas, estuve encerrada ahí, estuve a un dia de ser ejecutada, y ahora se como funciona esto gracias a los puestos que he ocupado con el paso del tiempo, he ocupado diversidad de puestos en la marina y reportado de todo tipo de cosas en los cuarteles de los revolucionarios, no te imaginas lo que se pasa en impel down, seguramente robin podrá arreglárselas, pero ¿y maki? Te recuerdo que cuando yo fui encerrada tenia 20 alos, y aun asi en el tiempo que estuve ahí fui victima de maltratos y abusos que jamas podre superar, no quiero que le pase eso a robin o a tu hija-

-a que te refieres, ¿crees que no podríamos soportar lo que nos hicieran en esa cárcel de mierda?-

-tu y los demás si podrían, yo hablo de maki ella es solo una niña, si yo teniendo 20 años aun tengo pesadillas sobre las incontables violaciones que sufri estando ahí, sobre todos los golpes y torturas que me hicieron a pesar de estar ya en medio de la muerte, todo eso aun me atormenta, solo les pido que confíen en mi, hanasho ya sabe que hacer, por favor, vallan a kokoyashy a dejar a maky y a ace, y luego vuelvan aquí, ya con toda la flota que consiguió law-

-lo que dices es una locura, eres nuestra nakama-dijo el espadachín, ya habían perdido una vez a nami, y en vista de que su capitán a pesar de estar escuchándolo todo no hacia nada, decidio el tomar la palabra

-nami-san, no debes arriesgarte denuevo-dijo el esqueleto

-si, también es nuestra pelea-dijo el francotirador

-nami, es muy noble lo que haces, pero ya hemos tenido batallas con maki abordo y jamas le ha pasado nad…-

-tienen a Ace, no a mi hijo, me refiero a el, a portgas D. ace, lo revivieron con el poder de hanasho, a el, a bellemere, tienn en cuenta que nuestras debilidades son nuestras familias, deven dejar a maki deven aljar a todos a quienes aman, por eso me sentí tan mal estando aquí antes de que descubriesen quien era, me jure a mi misma que jamas volveria a sentir amor, pero luego llego ace, luego hanasho, y luego llego la misión de….llevar al rey pirata a su fin-un golpe se escucho por todo el sunny, un golpe tan fuerte, que dejo a todos los mugiwaras boquiabiertos, el golpe no era menos que una bofetada que le había dado el capitán a la navegante de un momento a otro, dejándole a ella la cara volteada hacia el lado izquierdo con una marca roja y un golpe que tenia algo de sangre, sin embargo ella no soltava lagrima alguna

-…entonces fue mentira?, todo lo que pasamos, era una maldita micion que cumplir de pate de la marina?, y mi abuelo, ¿en verdad esta siendo enjuiciado? O solo es otra de tus mentiras….MALDITA SEA QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!-dijo estallando en ira la navegante no emitio sonido alguno

-CONTESTAME! QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!, TU NO ERES NAMI! NO SE QUE DIABLOS TE HAN HECHO PARA QUE TE VOLVIERAS ASI PERO NO ERES NI LA SOMBRA DE LA CHICA QUE CONOCIMOS, NO ERES A LA CHICA QUE SALVAMOS DE KOKOYASHI, NO ERES LA MISMA QUE ME HIZO LA PROMESA DE LLEVAR NUESTRO BARCO AL FIN DEL MUNDO Y DE REGRESO! TU NO ERES A QUIEN YO JURE PROTEGER CON MI VIDA!-dicho esto ultimo no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corriesen por su rostro

-luffy….-murmuraron algunos miembros de la tripulación

-contestame!...en quien demonios te has convertido, nami-dijo callendose de rodillas al piso, y mirando su mano, en la cual tenia sangre de la herida que le había ocacionado a la mujer que amaba, porque quisiera o no, aun la amaba, la amaba con toda el alma

-no sabes lo que se pasa, cuando ya no hay esperanza-dijo por fin la akage-y yo estoy intentando darles eso…esperanza-dijo al ultimo creando una especie de alfombra de fuego bajo sus pies y aparentemente llendose a impel down

-tu que dices capitán-dijo zoro al cabo de un rato-…¿la dejaras ir de nuevo?

-y tu que sabes, zoro-dijo aun de rodillas al piso, mirando la mancha de sangre que había en su mano-le hice daño, jure jamas hacerle daño-

-no lo dejaras asi, ¿no escuchaste todo lo que sufrio a causa de la marina?, ella es quieras o no, la madre de tu hijo, tu mujer, ella es…-

-es la mujer que amo, zoro-dijo el capitán poniéndose de pie, tomando su sombrero y colocándoselo, de tal manera que tapara por completo sus ojos-y es la navegante de este barco, ¡ATENCION TODOS¡, IREMOS A DEJAR A LOS NIÑOS EN KOKOYASHI, Y REGRESAREMOS POR LA FLOTA QUE LAW ORGANIZO¡…LOS MALNACIDOS DE LA MARINA NO SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA POR PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI REINA PIRATA¡-dijo el capitán de los mugiwara y ante el grito de batalla de todos fueron a dejar a los menores en kokoyashi, para luego regresar a máxima velocidad con el coup the brust para vencer a la marina…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, quize hacerlo un poco largo por que quizá mañana no actualize, además que ya esta en los últimos capítulos esta historia, recuerden, reviews!**

**Si dejan mas de 9 reviews en este capitulo pongo lemon!**

**Shishishishi, bueno sayonara se despide…hay por favor si ya me conocen aun asi**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Volvi señoras y señores antes que nada perdón por no haber publicado antes y espero que no estén preparando trinches o antorchas para asesinarme …no verdad? Shishishishishi bueno primero que nada ya dije que perdón y todas esas estupideces, dejare que tomen venganza solo dejen un review n mi otra historia "preguntale a los mugiwara" con un reto que deva cumplir yo….no sean crueles, bueno dejo d molestar con mis estupidces y sigo con el chapter**

**MI VIDA POR ELLOS**

Cada metro que avanzaba se maldecía mas a ella misma, recordaba con tristeza las palabras dichas por el hombre al que amaba, pero también recordaba con rabia y odio hacia si misma que l tenia razón, ¡¿en que demonios se había convertido ella¡?, cuando supo su ultima misión antes de ser oficialmente libre de la marine, acepto cuanto antes, pero al leer lo que se encontraba en aquel sobre, su vida dio un vuelco por completo, para conseguir su libertad.

Debía acabar con la vida del rey de los piratas.

Sintió las lagrimas bajar por su rostro al momento en que recordaba aquella noche, ¡¿Cómo planeaba matarlo si el era el único hombre al cual amaba?¡, el único que hacia que su corazón se parara y acelerara al mismo tiempo, el único capaz de secar sus lagrimas con una sonrisa, no podía, ni quería matarlo.

Nisiquiera se había dado cuenta cuando un olor que reconocería donde fuese se acumulo n su nariz

-impel down-susurro para si misma, recordó claramente como había llegado a ser lo que ahora era, o pretendía ser, ella tenia varios nombres a donde fuera, en la marine "almirante akurah", en los revolucinarios "comandante akagami" entre los `piratas "hija", y en los mugiwaras "nakama", pero con Luffy y con Ace, simplemente era "Nami, y mamà", esos eran los títulos que mas le enorgullecía llevar, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el nivel 1 de la prisión, solo tenia una cosa en mente, liberarlos, a Bellemere, Nojiko,Ace, a todos los que la marine había secustrado, o revivido con la ayuda de la fukkatsu d Hanasho y mantenido cautivos, sabia que devia ocurrir algo demasiado fuerte como para eso, y lo descubriría, costase lo qu costase, tan sumida estaba en sus pnsamientos qu no sintió cuando llego a las puertas del nivel uno.

**Continuara….**

**Gonmenasai, ya se que esta demasiado corto el capitulo, pero estoy n la lap de mi tio y tengo suerte de qu no me hayan quitado, les huro que en cuanto termine el propedutico para la prepa actualizo mas seguido, perdonen por favor, últimamente stoy hasta el cullo de tareas, nos vemos lugo**


End file.
